italianmusicpediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
BON JOVI
'' Il Seguente Articolo Di MusicPedia è In Cotruzione Quindi Smamma da Qui O Lui Te la Fara Vedere!!. Anzi renditi utile Finiscilo tu! '' I Bon Jovi nascono agli inizi degli anni '80, nel periodo in cui l'hard-rock sta riscuotendo un grosso seguito in tutto il mondo: si ricordino i vari Van Halen, Skid Row, Europe, AC/DC, eccetera. In questo ambiente viene partorito il primo singolo di successo "Runaway", inserito nell'album omonimo, il primo della band. L'inizio non è dei più travolgenti: Jon si ritrova a fare i lavori più umili, con la speranza di poter arrivare un giorno a toccare i livelli del suo idolo Bruce Springsteen. Il singolo "Runaway" viene trasmesso da alcune radio di Long Island e riscuote un buon successo di pubblico; e la fortuna bacia la vita di Jon quando la Polygram gli propone un primo contratto. Siamo nel luglio 1983. La formazione si completa con l'ingresso del bassista Alec John Such e del suo amico batterista Tico Torres (i due si conoscevano già da tanto tempo). Il problema più grosso è quello trovare un chitarrista adatto allo stile del resto del gruppo; la collaborazione con Dave Sabo, il primo chitarrista in prova, termina dopo poco tempo. Richie Sambora è il nome del secondo, e questi, sebbene abbia contatti con i Kiss, sceglie di provare anche con i Bon Jovi. Il lavoro da svolgere è veramente massacrante, soprattutto al di fuori del New Jersey dove suonano abitualmente. Fanno da spalla ai Kiss, ma è in Giappone che i Bon Jovi diventano un nome nel panorama rock mondiale. Nel 1985, sulla scia del primo album, nasce "7800° fahrenheit", il loro primo disco d'oro; non ha quel successo consacrante che tutti si aspettavano, tuttavia il relativo on-the-road riscuote un risultato incredibile, tale che si guadagnano un ingaggio alla manifestazione "Monsters of rock". Dopo il secondo album, la band si prende un periodo di riposo e di riflessione, ma in seguito esce l'album più venduto nella loro storia: "Slippery when wet"; è il 1987. I singoli tratti da questo album sono numerosi, ma è grandiosa soprattutto la popolarità che raggiungono; "Living on a prayer" diventa l'inno del gruppo. A questo periodo risale anche la loro apparizione agli MTV Music Awards del 1988, quando i Richie Sambora e Jon intonarono con due acustiche le note della bellissima "Wanted dead or alive". Il 1988 è anche l'anno di "New Jersey", un album dai suoni molto più raffinati e con ballate interessanti come "Living in sin" e "I'll be there for you"; non mancano però i classici pezzi rockeggianti. "New Jersey" è il primo album di una band occidentale a poter essere pubblicato nell'Unione Sovietica. Il tour non dura molto, se consideriamo i precedenti: "solo" un anno e mezzo, al termine del quale, nel 1990, i Bon Jovi decidono di separarsi. Dopo i vari album solisti di Richie Sambora ("Stranger in this town") e Jon ("Young guns II"), la band ritrova nuove energie e un nuovo sound in "Keep the faith": siamo nel 1992. A cambiare non è solo il sound: anche il look e la struttura manageriale del gruppo del tutto diversa; ma il pubblico americano non accoglie la band con molto entusiasmo, nonostante la cura con cui i ragazzi del New Jersey avevano preparato questo lavoro: il tour non dura più di sei mesi. Abbiamo una nuova lunga pausa sino al '94; la casa discografica nel frattempo decide di incidere un greatest-hits per commemorare l'esperienza decennale del gruppo (1984-1994). Ma i migliori pezzi, insieme ai due inediti, "Always" e "Someday I'll be Saturday night", vengono inseriti in "Crossroads", un altro album di successo. Il cambiamento dei Bon Jovi, iniziato nel 1992 con l'avvento di "Keep the faith", culmina nel 1995, quando Alec John Such, il bassista, lascia la band per non ben precisati motivi. La band ufficialmente non rimpiazza il bassista, ma di fatto il suo ruolo viene raccolto da Hugh McDonald (che aveva già suonato con il gruppo all'epoca del primo album). In questo stesso anno esce "These days", un album che apparentemente molto diverso dallo stile sin qui adottato: il sound è più crudo, pochi effetti speciali con chitarre o tastiere, ma molta più essenza ed emozione. Ottimo il successo: il tour di "These days" è molto lungo, a testimonianza del grande seguito di questo album. Per Jon si apre di lì a poco una piccola parentesi cinematografica con la partecipazione ad alcuni film e telefilm, ma l'attesa per il nuovo album viene soddisfatta da "It's my life", singolo destinato a tuonare su tutte le radio italiane e internazionali. È la premessa di "Crush", l'album che i Bon Jovi fanno uscire nel 2000. Uno stile molto soft caratterizza questo album, dai suoni più ricercati e dai pezzi ballabili; nonostante la band sostenga che questo sia uno dei migliori album mai usciti, "Crush" viene duramente criticato per la sua impronta un po' commerciale, ma una cosa è sicura: nel bene o nel male, i Bon Jovi sono i primi candidati a rimanere nella storia del rock mondiale. Poco dopo esce anche il primo live ufficiale della band: "OWN 2001", con i migliori pezzi dal vivo del tour di "Crush" e "One wild night"; da una tappa tour viene anche incisa una videocassetta e DVD, dal titolo appunto di "The Crush Tour". L'imponente tour a supporto del disco cambia nome nella primavera del 2001, diventando il "One Wild Night Tour" per la prima pubblicazione live ufficiale, "One wild night: live 1985-2001". La bellissima raccolta live comprende i momenti più significativi dei Bon Jovi nella loro carriera, dagli esordi al 2000; in più compare una nuova versione di "One wild night", brano presente in "Crush", reintitolato per l'occasione "One wild night 2001". Il tour si prolunga per molto tempo, e il gruppo tiene il primo concerto in Italia dopo parecchi anni (a Padova, prestazione non eccellente giustificata però dal fatto che Jon aveva 39 di febbre), considerando che la tappa del 2000 era stata annullata alcuni giorni prima del concerto. Nel settembre 2001, dopo gli spaventosi attentati terroristici contro gli Stati Uniti, i Bon Jovi parteciparono alla compilation benefica "A tribute to heroes". In questo periodo il gruppo inizia a scrivere il nuovo disco, incentrato appunto soprattutto sui fatti dell'11 settembre. A marzo del seguente anno, dopo aver partecipato alla cerimonia di chiusura delle olimpiadi invernali a Salt Lake City, la band si chiude in studio per incidere "Bounce". Il disco, fatto ascoltare tra il delirio dei presenti in anteprima il 5 settembre durante un concerto a Times Square a New York, è un concentrato di canzoni dure e di poche ballate. Il primo singolo estratto è "Everyday", canzone energica e molto rock. Da segnalare però, anche la presenza di brani profondi come "Undivided", che esprime in modo diretto ed esplicito ciò che accadde l'11 settembre. L'album riscuote un ottimo successo, entrando nella classifica americana direttamente alla posizione n° 2. Parte subito il tour mondiale che, come i due precedenti, vede il tutto-esaurito. Nel giugno del 2003 la band si esibisce anche in Italia all'Heineken Jammin' Festival, regalando ai presenti una bellissima esibizione. Il tour si prolunga fino a metà agosto, quando i Bon Jovi prendono la decisione di tornare in studio di registrazione per produrre un disco diverso dai precedenti. In agosto il gruppo inizia le session di registrazione di "This left feels right", una raccolta in chiave acustica (ben diversa dagli originali) dei loro più grandi successi. Molti fan criticano questa scelta del gruppo, ma la band ribadisce che si tratta solo di un esperimento; al loro fianco c'è Pat Leonard, ottimo produttore di dischi acustici e unplugged. Fatto sta che a novembre il disco va nei negozi e ottiene un buon successo, soprattutto in Austria e Svizzera dove rimane nelle prime posizioni per molti mesi. Con l'arrivo del 2004 si vocifera sempre più di un cofanetto del gruppo con inediti mai sentiti prima; bisognerà attendere novembre per la pubblicazione di "100.000.000 Bon Jovi fans can't be wrong", che tradotto letteralmente significa: "100 milioni di fan non possono sbagliare"; il titolo sta a significare il traguardo raggiunto dai Bon Jovi in vent'anni di carriera, ossia quello di aver venduto 100 (e più!) milioni di copie dei loro dischi! Il cofanetto è composto da quattro CD e un DVD; in tre dei quattro CD compaiono canzoni rarissime, mai ascoltate neppure dai fan più accaniti, e che gli stessi Bon Jovi si erano scordati di aver scritto; nel quarto disco ci sono altre perle, in particolare di colonne sonore come "Real life" o "Good guys don't always wear white" (del film del 1994 "The cowboy way"); il DVD contiene invece immagini di dietro-le-quinte e prove del gruppo. Molto interessante il booklet, in cui sono riportate frasi e pensieri sul gruppo inviati dai fan di tutto il mondo su un apposito indirizzo e-mail nei mesi precedenti. Durante la partecipazione al concerto benefico Live 8 del 2 luglio 2005, debutta un nuovo pezzo, "Have a nice day". L'omonimo album esce nel settembre 2005, con un tour programmato per il novembre successivo. L'album raggiunge il numero uno in classifica in varie nazioni, arrivando alla seconda posizione della classifica di Billboards nella prima settimana di vendita. La band ottiene la miglior prima settimana di vendite della carriera vendendo più di 202.000 copie. Il tour 2005/2006 è più breve dei precedenti, contando "appena" 75 date, tra cui è da ricordare quella nell'appena ricostruito stadio di Wembley, l'11 giugno 2006: i Bon Jovi furono l'ultima band a suonare nel vecchio stadio prima che fosse demolito, e sono stati i primi a farlo dopo la ricostruzione. Discografia 1. "Bon Jovi" (1984) 2. "7800 fahrenheit" (1985) 3. "Slippery when wet" (1986) 4. "New Jersey" (1988) 5. "Blaze of glory" (1990) 6. "Keep the faith" (1993) 7. "Cross road – The best of Bon Jovi" (1994) 8. "These days" (1995) 9. "Destination anywhere" (1997) 10. "Real life" (1999) 11. "Crush" (2000) 12. "Power station years" (2000) 13. "One wild night live" (2001) 14. "Bounce" (2002) 15. "Have a nice day" (2005) Categoria:MusicPedia_Wiki